


Ordinary

by wickedvirtues



Series: Danganronpa [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (im only on chapter 5 lol), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Bisexual Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Fuyuhiko is trying, M/M, Minor Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Minor Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, Probably ooc, Spoilers, ao3 posted this twice & fucked this 1 up so if u see me editing look away <3, for SDR2 chapter 4, hajime has bad self esteem, lowkey pining, sappy ending oops, you think your life is bad? im a danganronpa fan in 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedvirtues/pseuds/wickedvirtues
Summary: SDR2 CHAP 4 SPOILERS_______________________"Sometimes he didn't think he belonged at Hopes Peak. He was surrounded by all these amazing (but weird) people with their amazing talents and he was just...Hajime Hinata. Boring, average, Reserve Course Hajime. He didn't regret coming, he met all of his friends at Hopes Peak, but he couldn't help but wonder if he stole the spot from someone more deserving, if him being there was nothing but a fluke. He knew his classmates would instantly tell him that wasn't true, that they were glad to have him there (even if Hiyoko would say it in her own...special, less kind way), so he kept those thoughts to himself."aka an excuse to write kuzuhina instead of doing schoolwork
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Series: Danganronpa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Ordinary

(god i fucking hate it here why did it post twice & fuck up this one 

The sky was darkening already, fading from its normal light blue to an inky black. The doors to the old building were open, soft chatter coming from inside it. Hajime swirled the liquid in his cheap plastic cup- Byakuya had made sure nothing was alcoholic, so the neon red drink just tasted like artificial fruit and overwhelming sweetness. Still, he took a sip of it and let it sit on his tongue for a second before swallowing. His thoughts were loud, almost overwhelming, and he was pretty sure the unneeded amounts of sugar weren't helping.

Sometimes he didn't think he belonged at Hopes Peak. He was surrounded by all these amazing (but weird) people with their amazing talents and he was just...Hajime Hinata. Boring, average, Reserve Course Hajime. He didn't regret coming, he met all of his friends at Hopes Peak, but he couldn't help but wonder if he stole the spot from someone more deserving, if him being there was nothing but a fluke. He knew his classmates would instantly tell him that wasn't true, that they were glad to have him there (even if Hiyoko would say it in her own...special, less kind way), so he kept those thoughts to himself.

"Figured I'd find you out here," a familiar voice spoke. Hajime turned to see Fuyuhiko in the doorway, hands in his pockets and a brow raised slightly. The blond teen sat next to Hajime, resting his arms on his legs and slouching over a bit. "I dunno why you'd wanna sit out here though, it's all fuckin' cold and shit." Hajime hadn't even noticed it before it was pointed out, but he was shivering slightly. He knew he should've brought a hoodie with him, but it had slipped his mind.

"Why are you out here then?" Hajime replied, confused as Fuyuhiko shrugged, cheeks tinted a light red color. Hajime suspected it was just the cold, but he couldn't help but think that it was something else. Fuyuhiko had never been good at expressing his feelings openly (it usually resulted in a lot of frustrated swearing), even as he had opened up to his classmates throughout the school year. The two had become closer, angry remarks to questions gradually turning into casual conversations and then exchanged phone numbers and weekend outings with Peko, Nagito and Chiaki.

"Psh, I wanted to get away from Kazuichi's simping," he replied with roll of his eyes. "I mean, i'm glad his thing for Sonia is dying down, but when you get him talking about her he _doesn't stop_ ," he shook his head. "Do you know how much information I know about Sonia that I never wanted to know about Sonia? Too much, Hajime. Too fucking much." Hajime winced at the implication behind the shorter boys words. "Besides, Peko went off with Ibuki and I didn't want to hear anymore of Teruteru's comments on _that_ " either. His brow furrowed slightly as he crossed his arm.

"That's fair enough," Hajime replied. He loved his classmates, he really did, but they could be a bit much. "I assume Peko and Ibuki are doing well?" He got a swift nod as a reply. Hajime fidgeted with his hands in order to return some feeling to his numb fingertips, and he once again cursed himself for forgetting his jacket. He swallowed thickly and then looked back at Fuyuhiko. The teen met his gaze, and after a second, cleared his throat, cracking his knuckles absentmindedly.

"Anyways, I didn't ask you what you were doing out here. Nagito and Chiaki told me they saw you heading out here like half an hour ago, wanted to make sure you didn't fall down the stairs and die or something." Hajime knew that was Fuyuhiko's way of expessing concern, and it was honestly kind of cute. _Wait, where did that come from? Not now, Hinata_ he internally scolded himself, shaking his head just a bit, a barely noticable gesture that could be easily ignored.

Hajime downed the rest of his drink, leaving only drops of liquid at the bottom of the cup. "I dunno, I was just...thinking." Fuyuhiko gave him a curious look and he sighed. "Sometimes I don't think I belong here. I mean, all of you are so special and I'm just...here." He stared at the ground as he spoke, bouncing his leg. "I mean, I feel like someone more...worthy could've taken my place at Hopes Peak, someone with actual talent." It felt good to get that all off his chest, but he still closed his eyes tight as he waited for a reaction. His hand shook slightly, and he hated it.

"Don't be a dumbass! Sure, you don't have an 'Ultimate Talent' or whatever, but you're the only _sane_ person in this school." Fuyuhiko replied. "And- you're one of the people who helped me not be as much as a jackass. You can be our honorary Ultimate Counselor or some shit like that." He looked over at Hajime, who had an amused smile on his face, and turned a darker red. "Don't laugh, asshole! I've never done this shit before!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks, Fuyuhiko," Hajime replied. "I...feel a little bit better, actually. You're better at this stuff than you give yourself credit for." Fuyuhiko huffed, turning and resting his chin on his palm. Hajime glanced back at the sky, noticing that small stars were now dotting the blackness. He wondered how long the two had been sitting there- it had felt like no longer than ten minutes, but time always felt different at Hopes Peak for some reason. Fuyuhiko finally turned back to him, his face once again dusted with a dark red color.

"Listen, bastard, I like you a lot, okay?" Hajime's brow shot up. "Like, probably more than I should. So can I...kissyouorwhatever," the last few words all slurred together because of his rushed speech, but Hajime managed to decipher them. His cheeks and the tips of his ears went hot as he blinked rapidly. "It's...It's fine if I can't, it was probably a stupid question anyways," he added after a moment of silence, though Hajime could tell there was a tinge of dissapointment to his voice.

"Okay," he blurted. "I...I mean, you can kiss me. If you want to." He added quickly. The two turned their bodies slightly to be facing each other and Hajime slid over, tapping his fingers on his knee. Fuyuhiko took a deep breath before leaning in and pressing their lips together hesitantly. His lips were surprisingly soft and he tasted like sweet chapstick. The two pulled away after a minute, and then pulled back to avoid anything awkward. Fuyuhiko cleared his throat again.

"So uh- was it good?" Hajime nodded eagerly in response. "Good," he grinned, a bit of his confidence returning. He adjusted the collar of his suit as Hajime intertwined his fingers, a question on the tip of his tongue. _Just ask, Hinata,_ he told himself, trying to calm himself down. He liked to pride himself on his sarcasm and decently level-head, but right now it felt like his stomach was full of butterflies and his head was full of cotton. "You alright, Hajime?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to...be my boyfriend, maybe?" He didn't really know the proper way to ask (the only partner he'd had before this was Nagito, and that lasted a month at most before they'd decided that friendship was a better option), but he didn't think it was romantic to ask someone out sitting on the steps of a school party and kissing them once. He bit down on his bottom lip as Fuyuhiko stared at him for a minute. The blond shrugged after a moment of tense silence.

"Yeah, sure. Now c'mon, I heard Gundham and Sonia talking about sending his hamsters after Kazuichi if he tried anything else and I don't wanna miss that shit." Fuyuhiko stood and held his hand out, and Hajime took it, amused at the imagery that description spawned. "Oh, and Hajime?" The brunette gave a hum of acknowledgement as he fixed his hair.

"There's nobody I'd rather have as a classmate, Ultimate or not."


End file.
